The Days Before Misery
by pinkluver93
Summary: Lives of the aqua teens before they became what they are today.
1. Bryon Lock aka Frylock

NOTE: This story takes place before all ATHF events. But I'm not saying what year it is. It's whatever you'd like it to be. Enjoy :)

Another day at work done, the good man Bryon Lock thought. He always came home to a pristine apartment. He'd just got a Bachelor's Degree in Science and is working for this man named Dr. H. Weird. His name does say alot about him, but now Bryon can do everything he dreams to do, like make all kinds of chain reactions and most importantly, find a cure for cancer and the common cold. He knew this would take alot of work, but his life had just began. While conducting studies, he can enjoy life and spend some of it with his girlfriend Mia.

Mia was Bryon's angel. He'd do anything for her. They'd known each other since the first day of 1st grade. In junior year of high school they started to date. He'd always liked Mia forever it seemed, but his friends always told him she was out of his league. Look who's laughing now, Bryon still thinks everyday.

Speaking of Mia, Bryon promised to call Mia as soon as he got home from work. He picked up the cordless phone and dialed her number.

"Hey sweetie!" Mia excitedly answered.  
"Hey my love!" Bryon replied. "We still up for that restaurant tonight? My boss gave me a huge bonus and I wanna spend it on someone I love."  
"Aww, that's great! Well, can you meet me there at 7?"  
"Sure. I love you and I'll see you then."  
"Same to you, Bryon!"

When they were seated in a booth at the restaurant, the lovebirds talked and talked about everything.

"I hope you're starting to like this Weird guy." Mia said.  
"Nah, it's not that I hate him, h-his name just fits him. He does these weird experiments on rats, zebras, birds, you name it."  
"Well, he's your boss, and he pays you well, hon. I don't like my boss much either, but sometimes you just have to grin and bear it, ya know?"  
"You're right, you're right. I just don't want to be a test subject or something."  
"You won't, Bryon. I promise." She took his hands and held them. "You're his best worker! Well, his only worker. But still, just do your best and stay out of trouble."  
"I know, Mia. I'm just nervous, that's all."  
"Just try and enjoy tonight, you'll be just fine."

So they continued to talk. But Bryon still did not feel right about this Dr. Weird. He kept thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

Fin for now. I'll post a little story about each aqua teen in the other chappies. :) 


	2. Sean Lakes aka Master Shake

Here's Shake's life before he was Shake :)

PUNCH! Another punch and he was on the floor of a local bar. Sean Lakes thought he was cool with his, what he calls friends. Gordo, the main guy, begged to differ.

"Dude, you blow up my dog again, I'll blow you up!" Sean got up, blood coming out of his nose.

"Ah man, come on buddy! You said that dog was annoying I was doing you a favor!" The other guy, Lance, laughed in his face.

"Bro you're pathetic! Don't you got your mom to bother?"

"Not until later. I was gonna catch some tail tonight if you catch my drift." The 3 guys looked at each other and laughed. This guy's been bugging them since middle school and it hasn't stopped. But they just laugh in his face for thinking a loser would think he'd be as cool as them. The 3rd guy, Vick, was laughing even harder. Gordo brought up something else.

"Only tail your catching is catching the high-tail it outta here. I don't forgive your loser a$$ for trying to hit on my girl." Sean laughed a little.

"Oh, now that was what? Sophomore year? And she was onto me!" Gordo just told him facts.

"Kathy Munsford didn't and never will date losers like yourself. See, she's going out with me, who's she onto now?" The guys "ooohd" at Sean and hi-fived.

Sean Lakes decided to try again to fit in.

"Yeah, y-you're really lucky." Then, he pretended he was getting an important cellphone call. "Oh damn! My buddy...Patrick wants to have a beer with me. We hang out all the time, he says I'm the best dude that's lived on the planet and.."

While Sean continued bragging, Gordo and his friends just looked at him funny. "What's he talking about?" Lance laughed again.

"I don't speak idiot wannabe douchebag." He looked at Vick. "You?  
"Nah. Let's bash his skull in and shut him up." Gordo stopped him.  
"Let's just leave. MAybe if we leave him like that, he'll embarass himself and probably run home to mama!" The group of jocks laughed at Sean and left.

After they left, he FINALLY stopped bragging.

"Well, I guess I better go see what bar ol' Pat's at." Then he noticed his "friends" were gone. Then it was time to face the facts.

"Ahh, what am I thinking? I have no....yeah I do. They're my friends, they just like to mess around! They wanted me to hang out with them! Well, maybe I can find out where they went."

A minute later, Sean found himself kicked outta the bar for talking to himself. With that, he got up and went down a sidewalk, possibly finding his friends and hopefully staying away from home for a little while longer. 


	3. MeMan aka Meatwad

Ah, I finally have time to write. I hope you enjoy Meatwad's, or Me-Man's story :)

It was a cold, rainy night at a diner not far from Bryon's apartment or the bar Sean was just kicked out of minutes ago. Tom Luke, the manager, looked over his employees making sure they were doing their job right. It was the prime hour for dinner after all.

Then the portly manager noticed a dirty looking young boy sitting at a booth alone. He looked about 20 something, had red, messy hair, and wore a red overcoat. He had a glass of water beside him. He took an ice cube from the glass and brought it to his one tooth sticking out.

The young, blonde and curvy waitress gave the cook a stack of orders and noticed her manager studying the man. "I think he's a hobo or something. He comes in here a lot." The red-head then took his hand and brought it into his mouth, showing off his only tooth. "That's his only tooth." She whispered. The manager pushed her away from him.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, toots," Tom said in his deep Brooklyn accent. "I don't want vermin in my restaurant." He glanced at him again. "Does he ever get any food here?"

She shook her head no. "No but I don't think he-"

"Then he's wasting my oxygen! Listen here honey, we got a family of four waiting for a table. Get him outta here or I'll find another bombshell to take your place." He smacked her bottom and she got right on it. He's such a bastard, she thought. If I wasn't so broke I wouldn't have to work for him.

As she got to the red-head's table, she suddenly got a depressed look on her face. She wasn't mean in nature, she didn't wanna kick this poor boy out into the cold rain. I can't be unemployed, she thought.

"Why you sad?" A small, country-accent voice spoke. It was the boy. "You too pretty to be sad, girl-" He looked up and saw her nametag. "I mean, Carrot-"

"Carol." She politely corrected him. "What's your name?

He got a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Uh, I call myself...Me-Man. Cuz, it's me, and...I'm a man." He sheepishly smiled. She giggled. This boy was so sweet.

She didn't feel right to kick him out, so she had to slip a white lie. "Well, Me-Man, my manager said we might close soon because of the rain. But you can come and stay as long as you want tomorrow." Tom won't check on us tomorrow, she thought. She found a bag and gave it to him. "Try to stay dry."

"Thank you." He got up and left the restaurant, with Carol smiling as he left. Poor dear, I hope he has a family, she thought.

Me-Man smiled as he walked bagheaded in the rain. Wait 'til my rat friends hear about my new friend, he thought.


End file.
